Les Garçons sont préférable aux fleurs ?
by Makino454
Summary: Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'origine modeste,integre un lycée privée où quatre garçons font régner la terreur parmi les élèves. Contrainte de leurs livrer bataille ,la guerre commence. Mais les sentiment s'en mêlent et un triangle amoureux apparait
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une matinée comme les autres ....enfin presque .....**

Hermione PVO

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger .....

....Et la vie me déçoit déjà.

Voici mon école , l'école Poudlard , en pleins coeur d'un quartier chic.

C'est un veritable escalier qui vous conduit de la maternelle à l'université.

Poudlard est une école privée très célèbre.

-Bonjours Hermione !!

A l'entente de mon prénom , je tournis la tête pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait prononcé .Une jeune fille me souriait de toute ses dents .Ses cheveux coupé court lui donner un air de petite fille et sa tête ronde la rendait encore plus mignonne. Elle était plutôt fine mais petite de taille. Son bras s'agitait pour me faire signe , le sourire toujours au lèvres.

-Bonjours Marie répondis-je poliment

C'était Marie , une élève de cette école et l'une des seules à m'adresser la parole.

-Ouah !Regarde toutes ces belles voitures , dès le matin ! Il y a des BMW et des Mercedes

Quelle chance ! Aller et retour avec chauffeur !C'est un rêve pour nous qui ne sommes dans

cette école que depuis le lycée. Lacha-t-elle complètement émerveillé

Je fis signe affirmatif de la tête tout en soupirant , c'était hélas bien qu'un rêve ! Nous nous dirigeâmes avec regret vers les gigantesques couloirs de l'école où grouillaient déjà pas mal d'élèves .

-Hé ! Regarde ! Lavande s'est encore acheté un nouveau sac Channel.

-Tu vas voir ! Je te parie que cette pimbêche va venir nous le montrer ! Grognais-je écoeuré par ses allures de bimbo .

Comme je l'eus dis , elle se dirigea vers nous son sac bien en évidence. Avec tous un tube de peinture sur le visage , difficile de croire que c'était du maquillage !

-Bonjours Hermione, Bonjours Marie ! Regardez ,c'est mon nouveau sac !

Lavande le brandissait avec fierté ,sa petite voix fluette me perçait les timpants .

-OUAaah ! Comme il est beau ! Tu as du le payer cher. S'étonna Marie

-Mais non ! Seulement 830 euros.

830 EUROS ?!!!!

-Tu en as de la chance d'avoir des sacs en cuir ! Les nôtres ne sont qu'en Skai !

N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Je mordi ma lèvre inferieure pour ne pas hurler de rage .Tournant les talons sans même répondre, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menaient à notre classe.

Et alors ? Le Skai n'est pas cher , il est solide et ne craint pas la pluie. Pourquoi Marie lui

cire-t-elle les pompes comme ça ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas , Hermione ? Tu respire fort

-Rien...tout va bien Marie.

...Je suis juste un peu essoufflée à cause des escaliers. Bégayais-je avec la certitude que personne ne croirait se ridicule mensonge.

Hou là , c'était juste...Elle a failli voir ma colère.

-Hermione , tu es vraiment gentille....Mais tu serais beaucoup plus

jolie sans tes nattes.

Marie ne décollait jamais son sourire du visage c'était comme une parti d'elle. Elle était une fille pleins de gaieté et d'innocence , pas comme toutes les filles superficiel de cette école. Sentant la colère revenir je me concentra sur la porte de nôtre classe qui se tenait face à moi .Nous pénétrâmes dans la piece un peu avant l'heure où débutaient les cours.

Marie : Bonj...

A peine avais-je posé mon pied dans la salle que l'ambiance me paralysa sur place se qui coupa court à mes réflexions . Personne ne se regardait , ni parlait , c'était comme si quelqu'un avait arrêter le temps .

Marie : C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

A SUIVRE ....

NdL : J'espère que sa vous à plus , n'hésitez pas à me laissez des critiques pour amélioré ma fic .Ce chapitre est un peu comme une introduction avant l'histoire. On ignore tous des personnages , je vous rassure c'est normale , j'ai l'idée de vous les faire découvrir au fil de l' Chapitre ne contient Qu'Hermione et une bref appartion de Lavande , dans L'univers d'Harry Potter , vous découvrirez les autres bien assez tôt ^^ ....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une joyeuse époque .....**

-c'est quoi cette ambiance ?! S'étonna Marie , ses yeux rond comme des grosses billes

Je n'eus pas le temps de cherchais la source de ce silence, car un jeune homme se tourna vers nous. Il nous fit signe de nous taire .

-Chut ! Dugas est là ! Lacha-t-il d'une voix basse.

Marie plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus que sa n'était possible . Ma tête tourna dans tous les sens cherchant le fameux ''Dugas''.

-Dugas ? Le garçon qui était absent ?S'interrogea Marie dont la voix tremblait à present.

Je me remit à chercher les moindres indices pouvant m'aider à trouver ''Dugas''.

Et c'est à ce moment la que je le vit , au fond de la classe , il rangeait ses affaires dans un cartons la tête basse. Je ne put m'empêcher de poussait un petit cris de surprise en le voyant .

De grosse rides soulignaient ses yeux enfoncer profondement dans leurs orbites , ses joues étaient si creuse que l'on aurait dit un squelette . Son visage était très pale , il aurait pu se faire passé pour mort . Il avait l'air affaiblie et déprimer .Je ne pouvaient détaché mes yeux de lui , une bouffer de pitié me submergea .

-comme il a maigri ! Chuchotais-je pour moi même

Ma phrase n'était qu'un léger chuchotis à peine audible .Et cette atmosphère oppressante qui règne autour de lui ... était insupportable .

Les autres éléves s'étaient rassemblé dans un autre coin de la classe pour lacher des commentaire désobligeant à son insu .

-Il paraît qu'il quitte l'école. Il est juste passé prendre ses affaires. Affirma l'un des éléves .

Un gros bruits fit sursauté toute la classe . Tous le monde se tourna vers le coupable qui n'était autre

que ''Dugas''. Il avait fais tombé ses livres , mes pieds firent un pas dans sa direction , je voulais l'aider.

-Tes livres....murmurais-je

-N...non , Hermione ! Me stoppa Marie en posant une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher

d'aller plus loin.

Je vis ''Dugas'' ramasser ses livres lentement , rassembler ses affaires dans son carton et quitter la classe avec cette grande tristesse peinte sur son visage.

Dugas....Tu est obligé de partir parce que toute la classe t'a laissé tomber.

Une fois la porte claqué , tous les éléves lâchèrent un soupir sonor et le brouhaha infernale de tous les jours repris . Mais les conversations étaient toute sur le même sujet.

-L'horreur ! rétorqua l'une des éléve de la classe

-On aurait cru un vrai zombie ! S'exclama un autre

-Comme prévu...Il n'a pas tenu deux mois avec la carte rouge.

-Le pauvre ! Il me faisait trop pitié.

-Alors , tu aurais dû lui parler !

-Mais non, surtout pas ! Si je l'avait fait , j'aurais subi le même destin ! Hurla l'élève .

Tout a commencé quand il s'est opposé au F4 qui domine l'école.

-Flash Back -

-Arrêtez de jouer les durs ! Moi j'en ai rien à faire de votre F4 ! Leurs avait déclaré Dugas .

Fin du Flash Back

Le lendemain , il a trouvé une carte rouge dans son casier.

C'était leur déclaration de guerre !

...Et Dugas qui était fort et populaire est devenu un vrai squelette solitaire .

-Pourtant je trouve le F4 génial , pas vous ? Demanda une jeune fille dont le rouge lui montait au joue en prononçant le mot ''F4'.Mon préféré c'est Blaise reprit-elle aux anges .

-Le père de Malfoy , le chef du F4 , a été cité parmi les plus grosses fortunes de cette année.

-OUAH ! Trop bien !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est RICHE ! Roucoulèrent les quatre filles à l'unisson .

Il y a quelques chose de pourri dans leur tête...

Je reculais de deux pas toutes les minutes essayant de

m'enfuir le plus directement possible de cette classe de barge.

-Et si nous sortions en boîte ce soir ? J'en ai trouvé une géniale !

Il y a beaucoup d'étrangers. S'exclama l'une d'elles qui me fit penser à Lavande.

-Ok j'y vais avec toi.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous , les filles ?

Ses yeux entouré grossièrement de maquillage nous fixaient , attendant la réponse à sa question .

Je mis plus d'une minute à me rendre compte qu'elle nous parlaient.

-Non....je ne peux pas, je vais travailler ce soir....Alors......

-Comment ? Tu as un Taf ? Wahou ! C'est cool ! C'est pour connaître le monde du travail ? Me coupa une des barbies de la classe.

Ses filles de bourge ne comprendrons jamais! La colère refit surface encore plus puissante qu'avant.

Je fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas que ma voix tremble de rage et en fit un autre pour faire le sourire forcé que je leur avait toujours reservé .

-Non , c'est pour me faire de l'argent de poche .

-Ah Bon ? C'est vrai que l'argent que nous donnent nos parents file vite.

Combien ils te donne,par moi ? Demanda-t-elle à sa copine.

-Pas beaucoup , 700 euros 1525 euros. Lui répondit-elle l'aire calme.

Ce qui n'était pas mon cas , moi qui n'en avais même pas

C'en était trop !! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !!!

-Où vas-tu Hermione ?! Me demande Marie un peu inquiété

-Aux toilettes.

Malgré mes efforts ma voix fut plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mais mes camarades sont vraiment trop futiles....Et elles ne pensent qu'a sortir en boîte ?!

Un des nôtres doit s'en aller...Un jeu enfantin et cruel ....Quatre fous qui se font appeler le F4...

Mes mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles se posèrent sur la rambarde de l'escalier de secoure , l'endroit le plus calme et reposant ...du moins quand je n'y était pas , le parfait lieu pour se défouler.

-Tous...Ils sont tous....

Je pris une grande bouffé d'aire frais et laissa libre cour à ma colère.

-MERDE ! BANDE DE TARES ! CREVEZ TOUS DE SURALIMENTATION !!!!

A bout de souffle je haletais sourcils toujours fronçaient .Je me senti comme vidé de tous stresse

et de colère .

-Ah ! Je me sent mieux...Après mon défoulement quotidien !

Je levis mes bras vers le haut , à nouveau joyeuse. J'étais prête à retourner dans la fausse au lions.

Seulement je n'avais pas vu cette silhouette en bas des escaliers , cette silhouette que j'allais bientôt connaître....

A SUIVRE ......

**NDL :**_ Merci pour vos commentaires , sachez que je ne suis pas du tous vexée par vos conseils bien au contraire ^^ .J'espère d'ailleurs que vous continuerais à me conseillé pour que je vous offre une fic digne de ce nom . Sinon , comme la déjà remarqué quelqu'un j'ai reprit l'histoire d'Hana Yori Dango , pour en faire une fic sur Harry Potter . Le chapitre 1 est en reconstruction , j'essaye d'appliquer vos conseils avec soin ^^ .Voila , c'est tous , donc on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. _

_Bye !  
_


End file.
